


One more and another

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Dom Michael (Supernatural), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean had been mouthy and bratty at his Dom…he should know better than antagonize Michael on a Monday.
Relationships: Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Kudos: 98
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	One more and another

**Author's Note:**

> spnkinkbingo Square: Anal Beads

The second Michael stepped into his home, he was annoyed. He had given his Sub one...one task for this day and Dean had failed to take care of it.  
  
Feeling his eye twitch nervously and in anger, Michael fought his way out of his suit jacket and took the stairs leading up to their bedroom with three steps at once.  
  
His Sub was in big trouble and Michael would work out his anger on Dean’s ass until his sub learned his place again.  
  
Dean had been too lazy in his tasks and too bratty at Michael anyway and it was time for a harsh lesson.  
  
Pulling his tie lose, Michael, opened the door leading into their bedroom only to find the room in chaos and his Sub sleeping peacefully.  
  
Without making a sound, Michael stepped into the room with the door open at his back. They would leave this room soon anyway.  
  
Arms crossed in front of his chest, Michael stared at Dean still sleeping his bed and waited for his Sub to wake up. He knew it wouldn’t take long for Dean to wake up because, in this, he could count on his sub’s instincts; he always knew when his Dom was in the room.  
  
Once again, Michael had been right as it took Dean only two minutes to rouse from his deep slumber only to stumble out of their bed. In his haste, Dean stumbled over their blanket and almost fell but Michael caught Dean right on time and held him upright.  
  
“Hello, Dean.”  
  
Michael didn’t even try to mask the cold anger he could hear in his voice and Dean had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
“Hello, Sir. You are early today.”  
  
Huffing, Michael held his arm in front of Dean so his Sub could take a look at his wristwatch.  
  
“I’m actually three hours too late and you did nothing to complete the _one_ task I gave you this morning.”  
  
Dean flinched, because of the reminder and his failure at taking care of cleaning the house while his Dom was at work.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to disappoint you. I will take care of it immediately and then I will prepare dinner for you.”  
  
Standing to his full height, Michael put his hands in the pockets of his suit pants and stared hard at his Sub.  
  
“I don’t think so, Dean. You failed me too often during the last weeks and you’ve become disrespectful at my person. I think that it’s time for you to go downstairs and into the basement for a necessary lesson in respect and manners, Dean.”  
  
Dean’s green eyes became huge at Michael’s words and for a moment, his Sub looked like he wanted to talk back at him...but Dean caught himself right on time and lowered his head in submission.  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
Nodding, Michael turned around and left the bedroom and didn’t stop until he reached the heavy door separating the basement from the rest of the room.  
  
Opening the door, Michael waited until Dean had passed him with his head still held low before he followed his Sub down the stairs after shutting the door with a silent click of the lock.  
  
When Michael reached the end of the stairs, his Sub was waiting obediently in the middle of the room but Michael ignored him for the moment and stopped in front of the wall holding all their toys.  
  
His gaze roamed over the various toys which ranged from intense pleasure to hard pain.  
  
It was an inconspicuous toy that made Michael pause in his search for the right toy.  
  
Chuckling, Michael took the anal beads from their place on the wall and let the toy slide through his fist.  
  
These anal beads were made of fifteen connected balls and with each ball, the size of them grew even bigger until the last ball was the size of Michael’s fist.  
  
Dean feared this toy because the biggest ball would always rest right on his prostate and keeping himself in check was more than difficult. His Sub had failed his order not to cum without permission more than once thanks to this toy.  
  
Taking a bottle of lube from the table, Michael let the anal beads slide once more through his fingers without turning around.  
  
“On the bench with you, my bratty Sub, and present me your stubborn ass.”  
  
He heard Dean move around behind himself, followed by the sound of bending wood when Dean laid down on the bench.  
  
This piece of furniture was built to fit Dean’s and Michael’s size. Dean would be lying on his front, ass right on display for everything Michael would lash out on him, or fucking him on it, and Dean could keep himself in position because he could still reach the floor.  
  
“As I’ve already told you, Dean, you disappointed me one time too often and now you’ll have to pay the price for it.”  
  
Walking around the bench until he was standing in front of Dean, Michael showed his Sub the chosen toy and when he heard his Sub whimper, Michael smiled cruelly.  
  
“Exactly, the beads you love so much followed my a good spanking. Since you have been a rude brat for the last four weeks, I think fifteen hits with the riding crop and fifteen with the paddle. It even fits the number of balls on your beloved toy.”  
  
Dean shivered at the promise of a painful spanking, he nodded but remained otherwise silent.  
  
“You are not allowed to cum as you’ve already guessed. Fail me in this and you are going to wear your cock cage 24/7 for the next week while I’ll be working from home. You will be ready for my cock every moment of the day and when I’m not fucking you, you will be strapped down with either a vibrator or the fucking machine taking care of you. Understood?”  
  
His Sub whimpered but nodded.  
  
“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry you have to punish me like this.”  
  
Sighing, Michael dragged his fingers through Dean’s hear in a loving gesture.  
  
“I know, darling, but you messed up and need to learn to follow my orders. It’s a necessary punishment but let’s start with today’s lesson now.”  
  
Armed with lube and the anal beads, Michael walked around his Sub and lathered the toy with enough lube that it dripped down in thick droplets.  
  
Rubbing over Dean’s hole with two slippery fingers, Michael waited until the muscles relaxed before he pushed the first small part of the toy inside.  
  
He heard no sound from Dean until he pushed the eighth ball, the size of a big egg inside. Dean’s breathy moan was low and almost silent yet loud in the otherwise quiet room and with each following ball, Dean became louder.  
  
After a few minutes, Michael gave Deam a break.  
  
“Only two more, darling. You are doing good.”  
  
Number fourteen went in quickly but with number fifteen, Michael took his sweet and torturing time. He pushed the big ball halfway in only to watch Dean’s body reject the big object. Repeating this forced broken sounds from Dean but Michael kept up with his play for several minutes before he slowly pushed the ball all the way in.  
  
Dean’s body accepted the last part of the anal beads slowly and Michael watched Dean’s stretched hole close slowly around the ball before his body swallowed it entirely and only the black ring to pull the toy out was visible.  
  
Washing his hands in the attached bathroom, Michael went back to the wall, picked the riding crop up returned to his place behind Dean.  
  
“You don’t have to count, Dean. Just try to enjoy your punishment.”  
  
Giving Dean a moment to prepare himself for what was about to follow, Michael rubbed the riding crop over Dean’s ass before he pulled the toy back for the first hit.  
  
Dean’s cry echoed in the basement and before the first sound died down, the second followed it immediately.  
  
Each hit left long and thin marks on Dean’s otherwise flawless skin and Michael thought about fucking Dean after he was done spanking him. Hole lose and wet, skin red and warm...his Sub would feel wonderful around his cock.  
  
Shaking himself out of his pleasurable thoughts, Michael finished the first round of spanking and with the riding crop still in his hand, Michael walked around the bench to check on Dean.  
  
“Your colour, darling?”  
  
Dean was panting and tears marked his face but he looked up at his Dom after three seconds.  
  
“Green, Sir. I’m ready for the paddle, Sir.”  
  
Smiling proudly at his Sub, Michael put the riding crop on the table to clean it later before he reached for the paddle.  
  
Heavy and made from dark wood, the hits with this toy were painful and Dean would have trouble sitting for the next couple of days after Michael was done with him today.  
  
Placing the paddle against Dean’s ass, Michael had to adjust his hard cock inside his suit pants. He loved spanking his Sub far too much and every broken moan from Dean was like music to him.  
  
“I’m going to give you your fifteen hits with the paddle now, Dean. Again, you don’t have to count.”  
  
The first hit of the paddle made Dean scream as it nudged the toy inside of him and with the fifth hit Dean’s cock was dripping wet with precum but so far, Dean was able to hold himself back.  
  
At the tenth hit, Dean started to struggle to keep himself still and not twitch away from the next hit...but it was the last hit that was Dean’s downfall.  
  
Michael brought the paddle down on Dean’s ass for the fifteenth and last time when Dean tensed and a broken moan, more a whine than a cry, spilled from his lips.  
  
Chuckling, Michael watched the evidence of Dean’s failure drip down from his cock and onto the floor.  
  
Dean had failed his task on the last hit and it amused Michael to no end.  
  
While Dean was still caught in the rows of his orgasm, Michael hooked his fingers into the ring at the end of the anal beads and started to pull them slowly out.  
  
Each ball rubbed maddeningly over Dean’s already abused prostate and Michael’s Sub had his orgasm prolonged until even the smallest ball popped free from his hole with a wet sound.  
  
With the anal beads still in his hand, Michael hunkered down in front of Dean and looked into his Sub’s eyes with an amused smile on his face.  
  
“Looks like I’m going to take a lot of breaks next week. What do you think about it, darling?”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
